Monstre
by Mariart
Summary: John à commit deux erreures.La première fut d'offenser Fenrir Greyback. La seconde fut de lui révéler son identité.Comment Remus Lupin est devenu lycanthrope. Décourvrez le par vous même.


**Disclamer**: Tout les perso sont à J.K Rowling...vous le savez déjà. Seul l'histoire est de moi :)  
enjoy! Et ne vous gêner pas de reviewer!

* * *

Monstre

Remus était assit, les jambes étendues, dans l'herbe de la cour. Il regardait le ciel, un livre à colorier sur les genoux. Sa mère était assise un peu plus loin à une petite table ronde d'été. Ses longs cheveux couleur de miel tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle lisait.

Il posa son regard sur elle. Comme il aimait la regarder lire. Elle semblait si sereine, si belle, si sérieuse. Elle avait prit si souvent l'habitude de lire qu'il ne la voyait plus sans un livre.

Un instant il s'imagina. Lui aussi plus tard il serait comme elle. Un amoureux des livres. Mais pour l'instant il se contenta de tourner les pages de son livre à colorier comme s'il lisait un livre sérieux sur la philosophie des hommes.

Le soleil s'effaça un peu plus au fil des heures puis, un bruit vint le réveiller de son rêve. Un claquement de porte. C'était lui, enfin. Il avait tant attendu sa présence. Dès le moment ou il c'était déjà levé au petit matin. Il se leva précipitamment laissant le cahier voler sur l'herbe. Il courut et monta au pas de course les escaliers. Il ouvra brutalement et avec hâte la porte extérieur et entra dans la maison.

Il courut vivement vers la porte d'entrée en enjambant chacune des pièces qui se jetaient sur son passage.

Un homme de grande taille se tenait dans le vestibule. Un chapeau de feutre sur la tête, l'air abattu.

Remus courut dans les bras de l'homme.

-Papa! S'écria-t-il avec joie.

L'homme le prit dans ses bras et le souleva dans les airs le serrant plus fort que jamais contre lui. Il prit son chapeau d'une main et le déposa sur la tête de l'enfant.  
Celui-ci se mit à rire automatiquement.

Que de bohneur pour le petit Remus de retrouver son papa après une longue journée.

Sa mère entra dans la pièce et resta accoté sur le pan du mur. Elle regardait son mari avec tendresse. Apparemment, Remus n'était pas le seul à avoir attendu le retour de cet homme.  
Son sourire s'effaça. Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa sur la joue, le petit Remus toujours dans les bras. Il tentait de sourire mais il s'en sentait incapable.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a John? Lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Il soupira et ne répondit rien. Il déposa le gamin sur le sol et lui fit signe de retourner jouer dehors. À contrecœur, Remus sortit de la maison.  
John se tourna alors vers sa femme et la serra contre lui.

Elle se défila de son étreinte.

-Quoi? Lui demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Il soupira encore.

- J'ai…j'ai eu des ennuis…

-Des ennuis? Quels genre d'ennuis?

-Je…me suis attiré les foudres de….

Il s'arrêta de parler. Son visage se fit soudainement aussi blanc que le lait. Sa peau semblait fondre, ses grand yeux devinrent encore plus triste. Il baissa la tête.

-Les foudres de qui? Dit moi ce qu'il y a John….

Elle le serra à l'épaule et déposa sa main sur sa joue. Leur regards se croisèrent. Un mélange de tendresse.

-Fe…Fenrir Greyback….

Elle eut un geste de recul. La surprise. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche. Son teint devint alors aussi blême que celui de son mari. Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et s'empoigna la tête d'une main.

Son mari s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se voulait réconfortant, mais il ne réussit qu'à la faire frémir encore plus. Sa main tremblait et semblait froide comme la mort.

* * *

John Lupin était , selon toutes ses connaissances, un grand homme. Il était généreux, patient, aimable, courtois… bref, le mari idéal. Et c'est bien pour cette raison que Marie l'avait épousé. 

Il travaillait au ministère de la magie, au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

Toute sa vie, jusqu'à présent, avait été une parfaite réussite.

Rien à redire.  
Sauf ce jour la.

Le ministère de la magie avait d'abords hésiter s'il devait envoyer ce cruel Fenrir Greyback au département de la justice magique ou bien au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

Greyback commençait tout juste à entretenir sa réputation redoutée.

John Lupin ne le connaissait pas.  
Mais cela n'allait pas tarder.

Greyback entra dans le bureau de Lupin, accompagné de deux hommes. Il était menotté aux poignets. Son visage était déjà ridé et de nombreuses cicatrices glissaient le long de sa chair. Une horrible odeur de sang se dégageait de ses vêtements. Ses dents étaient jaunis. Il avait une taille colossale, plus grand que la moyenne des hommes. Ses ongles étaient pointu et tout aussi jauni que ses dents.

Un visage sévère, des yeux noires, des cheveux sombres, à peine grisonnant.

En entrant dans le bureau, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. La tête haute.

Lupin se leva aussitôt pour accueillir le trio.

-Bonjour, vous êtes sans doute Fenrir!

Il tendit la main maladroitement mais la retira aussitôt lorsqu'il vit les mains de Greyback tenue ensemble par des liens.

Greyback, lui, se contenta de grogner.

-Heuh…oui bon…asseyez vous.

Il montra de la main le siège devant le bureau. Greyback resta debout mais Lupin lui, prit place dans son siège. La sueur perlait sur son front.

Il se mit alors à parler.

-Mo…monsieur Greyback, vous heuh, vous êtes accusé par la loi d'avoir…

-Mordue une petite fille. Répliqua sèchement le loup-garou un sourire aux lèvres.

-O…Oui…et j'ai le regret de v…

-NOUS AVONS DROITS À DU SANG! Hurla Greyback de sa voix rauque et violente.

John fit un bond en arrière bien qu'il était assit. Il s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche puis reprit.

-Monsieur…. Vous…vous ne pouvez pas mordre les gens et répondre de vos actes en clamant le sang d'autrui….

Greyback eut un rictus.

-Néanmoins, comme il est de votre nature d'agir de la sorte…

-Dans ma nature? Demanda le colosse d'un ton froid.

-Oui…et bien, vous savez, c'est la bête qui vous …

-Quelle bête? Demanda-t-il avec menace.

-Je…je…vous savez… vous….

-Moi?

-M…mais…mon….

-Vous me prenez pour un monstre?

-Ce n'est pas ce…ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit….

-Mais c'est ce que vous insinuez!

Il montra des dents comme un chien qui montre ses crocs.  
John ne répondit rien. L'homme loup face à lui, à présent grognait si férocement qu'il en avait plus que peur.

-Quel est votre nom. Demanda Greyback.

-Je…m…je me nomme Jonh Lupin…

-John Lupin…. Siffla le lycanthrope entre ses dents.

-Écoutez monsieur, vous allez être libéré cette fois mais….

-Bien. Répondit-il froidement.

-Grâce à votre condition…

-Enlevez moi ces liens! Cria Fenrir plus enragé que jamais.

Lupin fit signe aux deux hommes de défaire les liens.

-Je veux vous parler…seul. Demanda le loup.

Lupin sentit les gouttes de sueur lui glisser le long du dos. Il s'essuya de nouveau le front avec son mouchoir et fit signe de la main aux deux hommes de disposer.

Une fois sortit, une fois la porte du bureau fermée, Greyback fit le tour du bureau et s'approcha de Lupin. Il se pencha vers celui-ci, pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son haleine venait frapper la peau lisse de John Lupin.

-Vous avez dit « ma condition »….

-Je…je ne voulait pas vous offenser… répliqua Lupin encore plus apeuré que jamais.

-Vous avez dit « la bête »…..

Il avait commit une erreur. Non, plusieurs erreurs. La première fut d'offenser le monstre qui lui respirait à présent dans le coup. La deuxième fut de lui donner son nom. Il s'en rendit comte lorsque Fenrir parla pour la dernière fois.

-Je sais qui vous êtes…. Je saurez ou vous habitez….

Puis il se redressa et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Lupin resta quelques instants, le visage figé de peur, à dévisager la porte par laquelle le colosse était sortit.

Il avait fait l'erreur de l'offenser…sans le vouloir bien sur. Peut-être que le lycanthrope était un peu trop susceptible, mais peut importe qu'il l'ait été ou non, il avait commit l'erreur de l'insulter.

Il avait peur à présent. Peur pour sa vie, pour la vie de sa femme, pour la vie de son fils.

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut fini de raconter son récit à sa femme, il se laissa tomber sur le siège juste à côté d'elle. Il fixait le vide. 

Que devraient-ils faire? Quitter la maison? Se cacher? Se réfugier à quelque part autre? Il ne voulait pas quitter sa vie, son emplois, sa maison… il était bien ici, avec sa femme et son fils.

Elle détourna le regard et fixa longuement son mari.

-Et…et tu crois qu'il va venir ici? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Il haussa les épaules.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva et sortit dans la cour et appela son fils.

Remus accourut aussitôt et sauta dans les bras de sa mère.  
Elle le serra fort contre lui et se tourna vers son mari qui regardait cette scène d'affection.  
Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'allons nous faire John?

Il haussa les épaules et soupira.

- C'est la vie de notre fils qui est en jeu! C'est ta vie! Et la mienne aussi! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle laissa Remus par terre et elle se mit à crier après son mari.

Le petit garçon restait planté là à regarder ses parents se disputer alors que quelques minutes plus tôt tout semblait si parfait à ses yeux.

Il courut dans sa chambre pour ne plus entendre ses cri et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Quelques jours pénibles pour toute la famille Lupin. 

Ces derniers jours avaient été consacré à remplir le plus vite possible des boites de cartons en vue d'un déménagement précoce.

Un matin, Remus fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui lui chauffaient le visage par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre. Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose dont il fut conscient fut les cri qui venaient de la cuisine. Il se leva d'un bond et accourut dans la cuisine.

Ses parents étaient toujours en crise de nerfs, à se crier après, à remplir de façon brutale des cartons.

Il entra dans la cuisine et tira sur la robe de son père.

-On s'en va? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui Remus. Répondit son père sans vraiment porter attention.

-Pour toujours? Demanda-t-il de nouveau d'une petite voix aigu.

-Oui Remus.

-Mais je ne veux pas m'en aller! Dit le petit garçon en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur.

John se tourna vers son fils et pencha la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas le temps là je suis occupé! Lui dit sèchement son père.

Remus baissa les bras.

-Tu es occupé à crier après maman?

Les deux adultes croisèrent leur regard et d'un air désolé, le père prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

Quelques jours plus tard, les cartons étaient tous remplis, près à être transplané dans un petit appartement miteux au dessus d'un restaurant à Pré-au-Lard.

Remus n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il aurait aimé rester dans sa maison, dans sa cour, dans son herbe.

L'endroit était petit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre que devaient se partager les adultes et l'enfant.

Un salon aussi petit que la salle de bain était grossièrement décoré de papier peint fleuris couleur vomi. La salle de bain était en piteuse état et la cuisine se partageait la pièce avec le salon.

Ce n'était pas le luxe.

Mais c'était mieux que de rester à la porter de ce loup-garou sanguinaire.

Puis, la vie redevint quelque peu normale.

John retourna au travail, au ministère de la magie.

Mais Marie ne restait plus à la maison. Elle se sentait étouffé par se petit appartement qui la faisait souffrir. Elle c'était donc trouvé un emplois dans un restaurant, sur la même rue que leur logis.

Le matin, en passant, elle partait déposer le petit Remus dans une garderie.

Mais Remus n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça nouvelle vie.

Il était obliger de jouer avec les autres enfants.  
Il était obliger de ne plus voir sa mère.  
Il était obliger d'entendre ses parents se disputer constament le soir.

Et la nuit aussi.

Puis, un jour, alors que le soir était déjà venu, Remus attendait toujours la venue de sa mère.

Elle n'était pas là.  
Où donc était-elle.

Il se dit alors que peut-être elle était déjà rentré à la maison.

Il se faufila discrètement et sortit.  
Sa ne serait pas si difficile. Après tout, il habitait seulement l'autre côté de la rue.

Une fois dehors, il eut un geste de recul. Il faisait si noir. Mais il ne voulait pas rester ici. Et si jamais elle ne venait jamais le chercher.

Il enjamba le pas, se faufilant parmi les nombreux passants. Certains le regardaient d'un air surpris. D'autre n'y firent même pas attention. Il continua de marcher et entrepris son chemin à travers une ruelle.

Quel long chemin.  
Quel temps froid.  
Quel faim.

Puis, lorsqu'il fut assez loin pour ne plus entendre le bruit de la chaussé et des passants de la rue, il se retourna et fixa les murs de briques qui semblaient se refermer sur lui.

Il dégluti. Puis, un bruit se fit entendre.

Son imagination…sûrement, se dit-il.  
Il pense en lui même.  
Maman m'a dit que les monstres n'existaient pas.  
Maman m'a dit que les monstres sont dans notre imagination.  
Son imagination.

Mais le bruit continuait de se rapprocher. Une respiration rauque, sifflante. Un grognement. Puis, il se tourna vivement pour voir se dresser devant lui, un homme colossale. Un grand homme, au nez tordu, aux millions de cicatrices. Les dents jaunis, les ongles pointu. Un homme à faire peur.

Il aurait voulu courir, à toute vitesse, et retourner à la garderie. Retrouver cet endroit qu'il détestait, parce que, après tout, c'était mieux qu'ici. Mais il ne put bouger. L'homme avait à présent posé la main sur lui.

Une grande main qui recouvrait entièrement l'épaule du petit garçon. Et d'une seule main il aurait put le prendre par la taille.

Le colosse prit l'enfant dans ses bras.  
Remus se mit alors à crier. Il a peur.

Il appel sa mère, mais elle ne vient pas.  
Il appel son père, mais il ne vient pas.  
Puis, une pensé lui vient en tête.  
Ils sont sûrement trop occupé à se disputer.

Il cris encore plus fort mais l'homme pose sa main avec violence sur le visage de l'enfant. Il s'étouffe. La main recouvre presque tout son visage.  
Il sent sa respiration se faire plus vite. Il tente de crier mais les son ne sorte pas, étouffé par la main.

Puis, il perd connaissance.  
Il s'endort.  
Peut-être que lorsqu'il se réveillera il sera dans les bras de sa mère, couché dans l'herbe chez lui.  
Mais non.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il n'arrive même pas à voir le bout de son nez tellement la pièce est sombre. Que du noir.

Il panique.  
Il veut crier mais un bandage lui couvre la bouche, étouffant tout les bruits qui pourraient en sortir.

Puis, une lueur se fait voir. Des yeux. Des yeux jaunes, éclairé par un rayon de lune qui apparaît soudainement par une fenêtre qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas vu.  
Une odeur de sueur et de sang se répand dans la pièce.  
Les yeux s'approche de lui.

Maintenant que son regard c'est habituer à la noirceur de la pièce, il commence à distinguer des formes.

Un monstre. Un monstre gigantesque recouvert de poil surgit devant lui, dresser devant lui. Menaçant, grognant, hurlant, pareil à un loup assoiffé de sang. Remus ouvre grand les yeux. Il ne peut rien faire. Il ne peut bouger, il ne peut crier.

Le monstre se jette sur lui et l'attrape violemment de ses pattes. Ses griffes s'enfonce dans la chair du petit. Une peau si jeune, troué à vif. Des larmes chaudes roulent sur les joue de l'enfant. Il a mal.

Puis, il sent le souffle de la bête sur son coup. Une respiration, humide, frappant sa peau. Un sifflement.

Un hurlement.  
Un grognement.

Il sent la mâchoire de la bête se refermer brusquement sur sa nuque. Une si petite nuque pour une si grande bouche.

Il perds connaissance une seconde fois.

* * *

Lorsque Remus se réveille, il est d'abord aveuglé par une lueur blanche, puis, petit à petit, des silhouette se forment, devenant de plus en plus précise. 

Il reconnaît alors sa mère et son visage magnifique qui lui sourit. Puis, son père, les sourcils froncé, le regard inquiet.  
Il se redresse mais une main vient se poser sur lui pour le forcer à rester coucher.  
Il se laisse blôtir dans les couvertes.

Il regarde autour de lui. Des rideaux blancs, des murs blancs. Des infirmières…  
Il se tourne vers sa mère.

-Où on est?

Elle le regarde d'un air désolé.

-À l'hôpital mon chéri.

-Pourquoi?

Les deux parents se regardent.  
Un air perplexe se dessine sur leur visage.

-Je suis malade? Demande alors l'enfant.

Pas de réponse.

- C'est à cause du monstre? Demande-t-il de nouveau.

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Les monstres existent maman! S'écrit alors l'enfant en se redressant, ignorant les mains qui le repousse.

Elle baisse les yeux et se met à pleurer. Il la prend dans ses bras.  
L'enfant reste là, à regarder ses parents inquiets.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman? Pourquoi tu pleures?

Elle s'approche de son fils et le serre dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer mon chéri, tu vas voir….

C'est à n'y rien comprendre.  
Mais sa mère le prend et il se laisse faire.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher? Demande-t-il à sa mère.

Pas de réponse.  
Il ne répond rien non plus.

Un peu plus tard, un homme vient les voir et dit qu'il désir parler à Remus seul à seul.  
Les parents font signe au petit qu'ils seront seulement de l'autre côté du rideau, qu'il peut avoir confiance en ce monsieur.

Remus ne comprend rien.

L'homme vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prend la main.  
Il lui explique qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne sera plus le même.

-Comment ça se fait? Demande-t-il au docteur.

L'homme lui explique alors qu'une fois par mois, qu'une nuit par mois, il se changera en loup-garou.

Mais les loup-garou n'existent pas…  
Les monstres ne sont pas sensé exister.

L'homme lui explique que les loup-garou existent, et que le monstre qu'il a vu était un loup-garou, qu'il l'a mordu, alors, il deviendra à son tour un loup-garou.

Remus ne comprend rien.

-Je vais devenir un monstre.

L'homme ne répond pas et rappel les parents.

Le chemin du retour est des plus pénible. Son père et sa mère ne cessent de lui sourire et de lui dire que tout ira bien.  
Mais Remus ne comprend toujours pas.  
Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard qu'il c'est mit à comprendre.

Le souper était terminé. Le jour fuyait. L'atmosphère était tendu, puis, son père s'approcha de lui.

-Donne moi la main Remus, vient avec moi.

Il le suit sans rien dire, sans poser de questions.  
Ils descendent au plus bas de l'immeuble. Dans une cave. Un endroit sombre.

- J'ai peur papa, je ne veux pas rester ici.

Son père lui lâche la main et assit l'enfant sur une chaise dans l'obscurité.

-Tient regarde, je vais allumer une chandelle.

Il allume une chandelle.  
Remus descend de sa chaise.

-Pourquoi tu m'emmène ici?

-Tu dois rester ici Remus.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Pour toujours?

Son père lui sourit et le prend dans ses bras et le dépose de nouveau sur la chaise.

-Non, pas pour toujours, seulement pour la nuit.

-Pourquoi?

-Je vais venir te chercher demain matin.

-Pourquoi?

Pas de réponse.

John se dirige vers la porte et la referme derrière lui, à double tour.  
Remus descend alors de sa chaise et se précipite sur la porte et se met à frapper dans celle-ci.

-JE NE VEUX PAS! JE NE VEUX PAS! Crie-t-il à son père.

De l'autre côté de la porte, l'homme c'est accoté le front sur la parois de la porte. Il éclate en sanglot.  
Remus continu de frapper contre la porte. Il se fait de plus en plus violent.

-LAISSE MOI SORTIR! Crie-t-il de nouveau.

Mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

Puis, une douleur lui parcourt le corps. Une douleur partant de ses orteils, jusqu'à son cuir chevelu. Il se sent fiévreux. La sueur lui coule le long de la joue. Il regarde ses mains. Elles se crispent, se tordent. Du poil lui poussent sur les mains, sur les jambes.

Il se sent grandir un peu. Il se sent plus fort, mais il à mal. Il se met à tout détruire.  
Tout n'est plus que rage. Tout n'est plus que haine.  
Il en veut à son père. Il en veut à sa mère. Il se met à crier. Il se met à hurler. Puis, à travers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, une fenêtre au grillage lourd, une lueur se fait voir. Un rayon de lune. Une lune pleine et rouge de sang.  
Du sang.  
Il hurle de nouveau et court partout dans la pièce, détruisant tout, frappant les murs. Ses mains se brisent à chaque contact de ses points sur la surface dur des murs de pierre.

Il se déchire la peau. Il hurle.

Toute la nuit durant, il hurle, il pleure, il a mal.

Puis, le jour se lève. La douleur, tranquillement part. Il se réfugie dans un coin de la pièce.  
Cette nuit, il était le monstre.

Un cliquetis se fait entendre. La porte s'ouvre.  
Son père est là, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
Mais Remus ne bouge pas.  
Il en veut à son père.  
Il en veut à sa mère.  
Il est maintenant un monstre.

Il est maintenant le monstre dont il avait peur.

Il sanglote et grelotte.  
Puis, il s'endort.

Il se réveille un peu plus tard, dans son lit.  
Mais il ne se sent plus aussi bien qu'avant.  
Jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant.

* * *

Vous voyez là le ptit bouton gris.  
Bah pesez dessus. 


End file.
